rune_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Fight Caves
This Article is about the activity in which players need to Defeat the Monster known as, TzTok-Jad. The TzHaar Fight Cave is an activity in #Rune-Force released on November 4, 2011. It involves single-handedly fighting TzTok-Jad, they will be rewarded with the fire cape & Tokkul upon their victory. This is a NOT a safe activity, as you will lose all your items if you die. As buying supplies may cost very few, so doing the fight caves is not cost free. Playing this activity till the end takes a considerable amount of time and resources, it can take anywhere from 5 minutes (with very strong gear and experience) to 20 minutes of continuous playing and a considerable number of potions depending on levels, supplies, and method. At 70-80 range, it can take from 10–20 minutes to complete; at 90+ Ranged it can take as little as just over 5 minutes or more to defeat TzTok-Jad; at 99 attack and strength, with the use of Overloads, turmoil and chaotic weaponry meleeing, it can take 5–10 minutes to complete.A good internet connection is also very helpful, as lag in the Fight Cave at the wrong moment can be deadly, and Your items will be lost within the game. 'Location' ---- The Fight Cave is located in TzHaar City, deep under the ground of Karamja. First of all, the player has to travel to use the "Sailor" at home, with the code "BLP" to be able to enter the area. And talking to "TzHaar-Mej-Jal" to enter the Fight Caves. Within this, Rune-Force wishses your goodluck on your fight. 'Map' ---- The Fight Cave is a large cave that has three 'rocks' that can be used as safe spots: Orb Rock (west), Dragon Rock (north) and Italy Rock (east). None of the safe spots work for Jad, The entrance is located in the northeastern corner of the cave. Many pools of lava are located near the walls. The monsters spawn in specific locations on the map. Known locations are the centres of each corner-pocket, as well as some in the central area. 'Monsters' ---- In this activity, players must battle the final boss, TzTok-Jad. This monster requires a different tactic by the player, though, due to the structure of the activity, He is best fought from a distance or up-close. Final boss of the Fight Caves(TzTok-Jad). Uses Ranged, Magic and melee attacks. Has one of the highest max hits of any monster in Rune-Force. His Melee Attack consist of Magic, His Range attack consist of Magic, His Magic attack consist of Range. 'Attacks' ---- Survival depends on watching TzTok-Jad's movements - an emote precedes the attack, telling the player which prayer to use. Melee: TzTok-Jad quickly slams his fist into the player. This is the fastest attack, but if the player stays at a distance, they should not encounter it. If you are engaging in melee combat, Protect from Magic (current Prayer used) should always be on at all times unless prompted to switch by his Magic and Ranged animations. Magic: TzTok-Jad lowers his head while a ball of fire is created above his head - the player must turn on their prayer now (Protect from Range). Then, the spell will be fired at the player. Once the ball is in the air, it's too late. If you weren't praying Range, you will be hit. This has made it more difficult for players to determine which attack he is using when he spawns. Recommendation is to pray Magic defence, as this is his most common attack when he spawns, and to have auto-retaliate activated so that you can find him quickly to watch for his next attack. Ranged: TzTok-Jad slams down his front legs onto the ground, and large cracks will appear in the floor at his feet - the player must turn on their prayer now (Protect from Magic). Though, by the time you hear the sound, it's already too late. If you weren't praying ranged, you will be hit. (Which is why you need to pray ranged at the start) Next, a boulder will fall down on the player, which cannot be avoided by moving. It is strongly recomended to bring either Saradomin Brews and Super Restores or Rocktails to heal above you maximum Life Points the wave right before Jad, in case things might go wrong 'Rewards' ---- A close up of the Fire Cape. If you are successful in completing all the waves and defeating TzTok-Jad, you will be rewarded with 22,064 Tokkul and the much-coveted and non-tradeable fire cape. This cape has an animated "lava" pattern. The animation shows lava flowing downwards continually. The Fire Cape is widely considered one of the best capes in RuneScape. It provides ample protection (+11 in all defence bonuses) and strength bonus (+4). Defeating TzTok-Jad subsequently after obtaining the Fire Cape awards the player with another Fire Cape and 22,064 Tokkul, allowing you to have more than one fire cape at a time. If a player dies in the fight caves, they will NOT get tokkul & end up loosing their items. This Thread has been Created by, SomebodyyItalic text Headline text Link title .'''